Debilidad
by PsychoCat'97
Summary: No, no era así, era distinto, era algo más pero… el destino aguardaba y no había tiempo para averiguarlo. • Viñeta • Kohaku/Kikyō


**Disclaimer: InuYasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Debilidad**

-o-o-o-

Esa mañana inicio especialmente pacífica, el sol comenzaba apenas a aparecer en el azul del cielo; se podía escuchar claramente el canto matutino de las aves recibiendo un nuevo día y el sonido del agua que corría libre por el río; Kohaku permanecía sentado observando a ningún punto en específico, sumido en sus pensamientos; desde que logró recuperar su memoria, recuerdos acerca de su padre, su hermana y sus amigos de la aldea de exterminadores le daban vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo dejarse dominar por Naraku y cometer tantas atrocidades? No cabía duda, era sólo un niño débil de corazón, no importaba cuantas habilidades tuviera, ni cuan bien aprendiera a pelear, no serviría de nada mientras su alma, su ser, fuera tan voluble; apretó los puños, la rabia y el dolor se esparcían por su cuerpo quemándole como brasas ardientes, si tan solo… su voluntad fuera más fuerte, no tendría miedo del cruel destino que le esperaba con impaciencia.

ꟷKohaku ꟷKikyō salió de la pequeña cabaña en la que habían pedido hospedaje la noche anterior, llevaba su arco en la mano y su rostro mostraba una decisión tan grande que abrumaba, al observarla, Kohaku se preguntó porque no podía ser tan fuerte como la sacerdotisa ꟷ ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ꟷla pregunta lo dejó confundido y, solo entonces fue capaz de notarlo, había un par de lágrimas surcándole las mejillas, otra vez había llorado sin querer; rápidamente se frotó los ojos con las mangas de su traje y se levantó de un salto, tratando de ocultar aquella debilidad que tanto le atormentaba.

ꟷNo hace falta que hagas eso, ¿sabes?ꟷKikyō hablaba sin mirarlo, se acercó al río y se arrodilló para tomar agua con las manos y frotarse el rostro.

ꟷ ¿A qué se refiere? ꟷpreguntó el chico con curiosidad mientras la miraba. La sacerdotisa parecía observar su reflejo atentamente en el agua, no era la primera vez que la veía haciéndolo y se preguntaba cuál era la razón, estaba seguro de que no era una persona vanidosa como para preocuparse por como lucía físicamente; casi sin quererlo, Kohaku se acercó a ella hasta ver su propia cara reflejada en el cristalino torrente.

ꟷ ¿Todavía temes… de tu propia debilidad? ꟷla joven resucitada lo observaba mediante su reflejo, pero el contacto de sus ojos se sentía tan profundo que era como si estuviera leyendo su mente y atravesando su alma ¿se había dado cuenta… de que tenía miedo de arrepentirse de su decisión? ¿O de que le atormentaba su pasado?

ꟷYo… ꟷKohaku desvió la mirada, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para responder, no quería que una mujer tan valiente como lo era Kikyō pensara que en él como un crío cobarde que solo hacía lo que hacía para que la culpa dejase de atormentarlo en cada pesadilla ꟷyo… no pienso arrepentirme ꟷapretó los puños ꟷno dude de mí, no me retractaré.

ꟷOtra vez ꟷmurmuró Kikyō, no podía decirlo con certeza, pero a Kohaku le pareció que estaba sonriendo ꟷno es necesario que ocultes tu debilidad; Todos hemos sentido temor y dudas, eso no es algo malo.

Ahora era Kikyō quien tenía la mirada perdida en un punto lejano, el joven reflexionaba en sus palabras pero le costaba mucho entender cómo podía no ser malo tener miedo y estar indeciso, si eso era lo que le había ocasionado tantos problemas en primer lugar.

ꟷAl fin y al cabo… ꟷcontinuó Kikyō sin notar la mirada interrogativa de su acompañanteꟷ esos sentimientos son parte de lo que nos hace humanos, ¿no crees? ꟷy volvió a clavar su profunda mirada en él, era una mirada bastante intimidante, pero a la vez transmitía una calma y una paz inexplicables.

La sacerdotisa se levantó dispuesta a seguir su camino; nunca supo la razón pero, antes de alejarse, se colocó frente al chico y le sonrió, para posteriormente tomar su mejilla y limpiar el resto de lágrima que escurría por ella; Kohaku no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa al sentir el contacto de la blanca piel, tan suave y delicada, contra su rostro y se quedó allí, pasmado, mientras la sacerdotisa comenzaba su camino hacia el espeso del bosque.

Ese día, un sentimiento cálido se alojó en el corazón del joven exterminador, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que era, lo comparó con aquello que sentía al ver a su hermana, esa sensación de cercanía y cariño fraternal que era inevitable…

No, no era así, era distinto, era algo más pero… el destino aguardaba y no había tiempo para averiguarlo.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Pues… ¿qué puedo decir?; Viendo nuevamente el anime, me surgió esta idea en los capítulos en los que Kohaku sigue a Kikyō con el fin de que ella utilicé su fragmento, y por alguna extraña razón que no comprendo, me pareció bonito que Kohaku tuviera sentimientos por ella xdxd pero es joven, aún no sabe lo que es el amor, así que yo lo llamaría… "enamoramiento por admiración(?)" no me culpen, soy así xd

En fin, espero que les gustara este breve fic… ¿review? :3


End file.
